


A Dream in a Nightmare

by That_One_Marvel_Geek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Angst, I’m not going to leave this unfinished, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki’s POV, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sometimes I take forever to upload, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Marvel_Geek/pseuds/That_One_Marvel_Geek
Summary: Post-Infinity War fanfic: Everyone is dead. Loki and Tony are the only two to survive. Tony has a crush on Loki. Loki is stuck up asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s over. We won. Thanos is dead. Just like the rest of them. It’s not real. It’s all a dream, no a nightmare. Is this how Thor felt? Did he have to go threw this twice? He was the only one who saw light in me when everyone else saw darkness. When everyone else gave up. Is there anyone who’s still alive?

“Is anyone alive?” A familiar voice cried.

“I am.” I yelled with all the strength I had left.

“Who is that?” The voice cried back.

“Loki, and you?”

“It’s Tony. Is anyone else still alive?”

“…no.” I felt the tears start running down my bloody cheeks.

I saw the Man of Iron looking around to find where my voice had come from. He must have found it because he was walking right toward me.

“Tell me that’s no-“

“Thor.” I said cutting him off.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. You shouldn’t be having to see him like this.”

“No! I’m not leaving! He was the only one who cared. The only one I had left.” I was crying the most I’d ever cried.

“It’s not your fault.”

“All of this is my fault! If I wouldn’t have given the damned Tesseract to Thanos, none of this would have happened.”

“Stop blaming yourself. Come on. I don’t want you sulking. It’s not right for the god of Mischief.” He said flashing a bloody smile.

“I’m not leaving!”

I felt him grab my torso, and suddenly we were off the ground.

“You’d better take me back this instant, Stark!”

“I’m not going to let you suffer any longer”

“He was the only one who cared!”

“Loki, I- never mind. Nonetheless, I’m not going to let you stay there and sulk.”

He was carrying me like a bride, but for some odd reason I didn’t mind. Any other day, and I would have sliced his head off, but something felt different. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I was at the same place I’d first met Stark. I was at what remained of the Avengers Tower.

“Looks almost as bad as the first time we met.” He said smiling. His mouth still bloody.

“Look Stark, I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be on Midguard. I don’t even want to be alive.”

“Loki, please don’t say things like that, and call me Tony.”

Luckily, there weren’t to many casualties besides the ones from the team. Not too much was destroyed either. It just looked like a bomb had been dropped on the Avengers Tower. Most of the fighting was done in space anyway.

“Lokes, look at me. Say something. Let me know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, Stark.” That was a lie, but isn’t always a lie when you tell someone you’re fine?

“Loki, call me crazy, but…” There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

“Go on.”

“Do you promise you won’t kill me?”

“Well, I don’t know. You’re starting to worry me, Stark.”

“It’s Tony.”

“Okay then, Stark. Finish what you were saying.”

“Well, I’ve fallen in love.”

“Midguardians tend to do that a lot, especially you, with all the people you’ve hit it off with.”

“No, I mean I’ve fallen in love. Not like a ‘I want to fuck that person’ love, like a ‘I want to marry that person’ love.”

“Why is this important to me?”

“Because it’s you I’m in love with”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not going to be another one of you sex partners, Stark.”

“Loki, it’s different this time. I know in the past we fou…”

I cut him off, “Stark, I’m not going to fall for you tricks. I’ve seen you do this a hundred times before. You’ll ‘love’ me and then drop me the next day. That’s not what I need. I need someone who will care. My brother just died right in front of me. Do you really think this is a good time to play games with my heart?!”

“Loki, I swear that’s not what I’m doing! There’s something about you that makes me feel… different.”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now. All you are is a whore and that’s all you’ll ever be!” I stormed out of the room angrily.

I decided to go to Central Park and try forget about everything. I never thought I would, but I missed Thor. I started pacing and talking to myself.

“What makes him think he can talk to me like that?! Who does he think he is? If I’m being honest he’s probably the Avenger I hate the least, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s just trying to pick up a damsel in distress.”

I looked up to notice a few people looking at me.

“What do you think you’re looking at? I suggest you get out of here! I’m Loki god of lies and mischief! I’m not afraid to kill any of you!”

They scattered away like frightened little pigeons.

“What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go. All my family is dead. What’s even the point of living?!”

Suddenly Stark was standing beside me.

“How did you find me?”

“You’re kind of on the news.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, they were doing a report over the god of mischief being in Central Park.”

“Why won’t you just piss off.”

“Well someone is feeling temperamental. I just wanted to ask if you’d like to stay at the tower until you found somewhere to stay.”

“I see what you’re doing Stark, and it’s not going to work.”

“You don’t have to stay on the same floor. I’m just worried. There are a lot of creeps in Central Park, and call me Tony.”

“Please Stark, I’m a god. I don’t need your ‘protection’”

“Loki, what ever you have against me, can you drop it for a night or two?”

“I’m not going to fall for you trickery. You can try all you want.”

“Loki, I’m not going to stop bothering you until you accept.”

“Fine, Stark, I’ll stay for one damn night, but you’d better not try anything!”

“Now was that so hard? One more thing too, stop calling me Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “suddenly Stark” line is a reference to Little Shop of Horrors. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, then look up “Suddenly Seymour” If you did get that reference then... *pulls cookies out of oven* here’s a cookie! Thanks for caring about this piece of crap, and feel free to make suggestions. Even if you’re reading this years from 2018, still feel free to make suggestions. Who knows, maybe you Future Person will inspire a sequel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to post a chapter a week. I might make two a week if I have time, but I’ll try to keep a posting schedule. So sorry about the wait. I've been going through a lot of emotional trauma and stress, so I hope that doesn't show too much. Again, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the wait

I unwillingly went to the Avengers Tower with him, but we stopped somewhere I’d never been before. It was dark outside now, and the neon lights on the building really stood out.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Stark said.

“That would be nice.” I said. Though I didn’t want to be around Stark, a glass of wine did sound quite nice.

“And while we’re at it let me offer you some free advice.” 

“What would that be?” I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

“Not everyone is against you, Lokes. I’m not, and there are many people who have started worship groups for you.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I love you.”

“Sure you do”

“I’m serious. I want to be with you forever, or at least the rest of my life.”

“You just want sex. If I was in a relationship, I’d want it for love. You just want sex.”

“I do want it for love. Of course I’d want sex, too, but mostly love.”

The bartender finally came over to us. “What would you guys like?” She had one of those really annoying perky voices, and was wearing almost nothing. Is it even legal to wear that short of a skirt?

“I’d like two shots of vodka. What about you Lokes?”

“Stop calling me ‘Lokes!’ I would like a glass of wine.”

“Is that all for you two?” She said with that annoying voice that made me want to murder her slowly.

“Yeah, that’s all I want.” He looked over at me. “I think that’s all he wants, too.”

“You two are a really cute couple.” She said as she walked away.

“Aww! Did you hear that Lokes, she thinks we’re a cute couple!”

“Shut up asshole.”

“Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?”

“WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!” Everyone looked at me and Stark. 

“Calm down a bit.” 

“I hope you’re not trying to get me drunk, so you can hit it off with me. If that’s what you’re doing, I swear on Oden’s beard, that I will murder you as brutally as possible.”

“That not what I’m doing, and be more chill.”

“Here are your drinks.” I still hate that voice.

I drank the whole thing, and then I remembered how weak Midguardian alcohol is.

“You know what Stark, I’m leaving. I know what you’re doing and it’s not okay. I hope not to see you again someday.”

“Loki! Please stay!” He grabbed my arm. “Before I met you, I was straight as an arrow, but something about you make me feel gayer than a rainbow flag in June.”

“Let me guess, my dick?”

"Well, in a sense yes, because that's kind of what makes you male, but no that's not it." 

He was giving me "puppy eyes" as midguardians say, and if I was being honest with myself, it was pretty cute. That was when it happened. We kissed. It was soft and long.

"How about we head to the tower" Stark obviously was unsure of what to say. It's cute how midguardians act when they're shocked. 

It was a long and mostly quite walk back to the tower, but we did have some small chat here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter's ending sucks, but I just wanted to release something. 
> 
> Did you guys spot my references? I had a reference to Aaron Burr, Sir from Hamilton and a Be More Chill reference. In case you didn't notice, they were at a gay bar. 
> 
> If anyone wants to pm me about the story, or the state of my emotional sanity, you can do so through my Kik or Tumblr. My Kik has the same username, and my tumblr is the same except hyphens instead of underscores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking up this schedule thing, so just forget I even attempted to make one. I have been getting better. I'm still emotionally broken, but I guess I'm not dead so that's good. Also FUCK CANNON! FUCK INFINITY WAR! Sorry about that. I'm just going to pretend Infinity War doesn't exist because I'm done with that.

It was quite a long walk to the tower. Which I didn't seem to mind. Something about Anthony attracts me. It wasn't just his body, but that was definitely a plus. I was getting lost in my own thoughts while we walked quietly hand-in-hand. That was until I heard someone yelling at us, and Anthony started grabbing my hand tighter.

"Just ignore him, Lokes." Anthony said in a voice trying, and failing, at sounding calm.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FAGGOTS!" The voice yelled.

I may not have been on Earth long, but I listened to enough music to understand what that meant.

"Excuse me? Could you please leave." I said in a calm voice to attempt to make the situation better.

"Could you not do that in front of children?!" He said in a mocking tone 

A teen girl stepped over to us.

"What? Do you think we don't learn that love is fucking love?! Stop being a bitch and get away from these guys. Don't you know that that's THE IRON MAN! The guy whose saved this city repeatedly. I suggest you change you attitude motherfucker and just fuck off." She said. 

I was slightly surprised by the amount of curse words she had fit into that speech, but a lot of people curse when they're pissed off. She looked slightly intimidating and the homophobe walked off cursing her out under his breath.

"Than-" I started before she cut me off

"Wait, holy shit! Are you THE Loki Laufeyson?!"

"It's Odenson, but yes I am." 

"Holy fucking shit! I fucking adore you!

"So do I." Anthony said looking up at me smiling.

"Are you two a couple?!" She said almost wheezing.

"Why yes we are." Anthony said before I could even say anything. "Oh, um, wait, Lokes? Are we a couple?"

I kissed him again this time a bit longer than the last. 

"Yes, yes we are." I said between breaths.

The girl was actually squealing. "Do you guys mind if I write a fanfic about this?!?"

"Not at all." We said in unison, while both smiling.

She ran off happily.

"I didn't expect that." Anthony said.

"Did you notice that girl had a Nirvana shirt on?"

"Lokes, you know what Nirvana is?!" 

"Of course I do. I'm no uncultured swine. They were, and still are, one of the best bands."

"What bands do you listen to?"

"Oh, um, well I like Twenty Øne Piløts, Green Day, Panic! At the Disco, Nirvana, Fall Out Boy, Blink-182, My Chemical Romance, and Red Hot Chili Peppers." 

"Wow, you sound like an emo teenager from the late 90s-early 2000s" 

We were walking back again. 

"Is that meant in a good or bad way?"

"Good." He said smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That chapter sucked. I hope you guys found some sort of entertainment out of that. I'm still torn up from Infinty War, so none of that shit will be in this shit. Sorry for all the emo references, but this is being written by an emo teen. I hope someone understood my little Josh Dun reference that I threw in there. This might get better soon, who knows. I feel like it sucks. Things might get angsty in the next chapter. Who knows.


End file.
